Dragons, Half-Goblins, and Soulmates, Oh My, A barely-Snarry fairytale
by drwritermom
Summary: A very lonely, mistreated dragon unites two Potter half brothers, Harry and his younger, half-Goblin brother. Their friendship ultimately saves Magical Britain, with minimal casualties. Gather round as this storyteller tells the tale. JKR owns everything but Petyr, who captured this writer's heart and refused to let it go.


Gather round, young witches and wizards, as I tell the tale of Harry Potter, his brother, Griffin, and their brave dragon, Petyr. It is the true story of the boy wizard, not the hogwash that you all have been fed by the biased Wizarding media.

Deep in the bowels of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, there lived a woefully mistreated dragon, an elderly Ukrainian Ironbelly, that had been captured by goblins during a raid on an illegal dragon breeding facility deep in Goblin territory. Many have read the tale of this bedraggled dragon's escape from his miserable, squalid, cruelty-filled imprisonment and his subsequent flight into Wizarding history, carrying the Golden Trio on its back. Few know of the half-wizard, half-goblin young man who lovingly tended to this magical beast in the years prior to his liberation.

This equally neglected, mistreated youth was Griffin Griphook Potter - Harry's younger, half-goblin brother. He was born of James Potter, nine months and one day after he had a wild, drunken one night stand with the goblin Griphook, after a fight with Lily over their secret keeper. Lily had wanted Sirius. James had wanted Peter. James stormed out, got rip-roaring drunk at the Hogshead Inn, and stumbled into Griphook, who was equally drunk and doubly randy. Smut ensued. Pregnancy followed.

Few know that Goblin males ALWAYS impregnate wizards or witches, whenever they bed them, they're just that fertile. James barely survived Lily's fury when she had learned that he was pregnant. For eight months, James wore a glamour, concealing the evidence of his momentary carnal indiscretion. A son was born, who was named Griffin by his Goblin father. Griffin was delivered to Griphook by Albus Dumbledore. It was a miracle the marriage between James and Lily Potter survived the pregnancy, before they were ruthlessly murdered by Voldemort a scant month after Griffin's birth.

Griphook harbored deep resentment towards his maternally abandoned, illegitimate, unwanted half-goblin/half-wizard son. Dumbledore was convinced that a half-goblin child would compel Voldemort to slaughter not only the Potters, but the child's father, Griphook, as well. Such a murder would likely start another Goblin-Wizarding War.

Little did Dumbledore know that after the Potters' deaths, Griphook had realized that acknowledging his half-wizard son would eventually bring the future incarnation of Voldemort straight to the doors of Gringotts, for he and his kind knew that the Dark Lord was not dead. Pure-blooded goblins have an inherent understanding of serpent behavior, and many a tale of unimaginably evil snakes possessed by a Dark entity passed through the Goblin settlements. For all that he resented having a son born of a wizard, he knew he had to provide for him and keep his Wizarding lineage secret.

Griffin Potter was cared for by a trio of house-elves loyal to the Potters, but quite fed up with the temperamental James Potter and his antics. Iris, Violet and Gladiola, quite unbeknownst to James, Lily and Albus, had left the house of James' parents and bound themselves to Griffin, and later in our tale, Harry. Griphook set up quarters for his bastard son in a room just off the dragon enclosure, and the boy and the dragon formed an alliance based on a mutual need for nurturing and companionship. Griffin, being a half-blood Goblin, could read the dragon's moods, and empathized with his pain and loneliness. In gratitude for his reptilian friendship, Griffin begged his father to keep the dragon well-fed. Griphook and his coworkers crafted a spell that directed all of the bank's vermin to the beast's enclosure, allowing him to easily kill his dinner.

In all the ways that mattered, the boy was raised by the loyal Potter elves and the dragon; Griphook only provided food, lodging, and clothing. When Griffin's Hogwarts letter arrived, Griphook immediately incinerated it, simultaneously sending a Howler to the Headmaster, informing him, in no uncertain terms, that bastard or not, no child of his would ever attend a Wizarding school. That door was slammed shut when James abandoned his son.

All of that is just a whole lot of backstory to establish that Harry was, therefore, Griphook's stepson. And that Harry Potter had a younger brother. And that if Petunia and Vernon Dursley thought Harry was freaky, they were in for a shock when the day came to meet his brother. Ah, revenge is sweet, but that hasn't happened yet in this narrative, so let's plow ahead, shall we?

It just so happens that this dragon was seriously injured by Voldemort the very day of Harry's very first trip to Gringotts, as the corporeal hitchhiking Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, the most malevolent Wizarding weenie ever, tried, via Quirinus Quirrell, to break into Vault number 713. Quirrell used a Aguamenti-vulnerable variant of Fiendfyre, crafted by Riddle, to incapacitate the dragon. This scorching flame scalded the beast's eyes, blinding it, and damaged its scales, destroying their luster and some of their impermeable protection. After this brutal assault, the blinded, proud beast had to endure the use of clankers when the Gringotts goblins approached it. Newly vulnerable to pain, it amped up its fear and aggression towards the goblins. Griffin, however, was safe, he was a true dragon whisperer.

As Harry was being educated at Hogwarts, the Potter elves were educating Griffin. They provided the boy with James' Hogwarts books, and oversaw his education. He was told of his brother, Harry Potter, and his mother, James Potter, who was forced to abandon his child to save his marriage and the wizard's first born son, Harry. He was also told of the death of the Potters, and Harry's placement with the Dursleys.

Griffin was enthralled with tales of his brother Harry's Hogwarts adventures, and on a blustery November evening during Harry's third year, asked if Harry had his own house-elf. It was at this point that they told Griffin about the strongly interwoven International Collective of House-Elves, and how information between house-elves is rapidly and freely exchanged. They told of Harry's home life as an orphan wizard being housed by Muggle relatives who despised him. They told him of Dobby, who both loved and idolized Harry. They also told of rumors amongst the Hogwarts elves, of a Potions Master who was Harry's future soulmate, who fiercely protected young Harry whilst appearing to hate him. Like the goblins, and the house-elves, and even Dumbledore, this wizard knew Voldemort was in hiding, biding his time, waiting to strike.

Griffin begged to see his brother. The elves felt that the time was right, for the rumours of the Dark Lord rising were increasing like Fiendfyre. They immediately popped in on Griphook as he was turning down the duvet on his bed, startling the goblin and his wife. "The Time has come for Griffin to meet his brother" Gladiola proclaimed, in perfect Gobbledygook. (omg, in the twelfth paragraph, finally some dialogue!)

"The Dark One is coming and both young Potters must be prepared" Violet added.

"Griffin and Harry are brothers will need to draw upon each other's strength to survive the violent times that are to come" Iris chimed.

"And Harry has a soulmate, a former Death Eater, who will spy for Dumbledore once the Dark One returns" Gladiola proclaimed.

Griphook was a shrewd goblin. A Goblin alliance with the famed Boy Who Lived, a Parselmouth who could speak with dragons, and whose soulmate was a spy (Griphook had his own spy at Hogwarts, Dobby the house elf) would be most advantageous to the Goblin nation. "Fetch Harry Potter and bring him to me. It is past time for these brothers to meet!"

Griffin's merry trio of house-elves, emboldened by Griphook's directive, had Dumbledore shaking down to his smalls when they popped in on the Headmaster, landing smack dab atop his slumbering form. After some awkward, squeaky, high-pitched introductions, Dumbledore summoned Dobby, "introducing" him to the Potter elves. Needing no such introductions, a rapid-fire discussion between the four elves (in their native tongue, as none of them trusted Dumbledore for leaving Harry with those hateful Muggles), they demanded that Harry be escorted, by Dobby, to his last living Potter relative, Griffin.

Harry took an immediate liking to Griffin. He was amused, and quite relieved, that he wasn't the only Potter with a wildly unruly mop of jet black hair! Griffin regaled Harry with life as a dragon companion, and about his trio of elves, the only mothers he had. "You've had far more mothering than me" Harry mumbled (interrupting this third person narrative).

The dragon formed an instantaneous attachment to Harry. It recognized immediately that Harry was a speaker, and had quite a discussion with him about its treatment by the goblins. The immense beast revealed that its name was Petyr, that it was a "he" and in a show of snarky humor, commented that a gaggle of plump geese at the Christmas holidays would not go amiss.

"You are ours, now, Harry, and you are never going back to those Dursleys" the lady elves replied, sing-song. (Another interruption-shush, you all, you're disturbing the flow of the narrative).

It is at this point that I, your storyteller, have been reminded by a free-flying Nargle, that this is a Snarry tale, necessitating an obligatory Severus Snape appearance. Here it is!

"Mister Potter, you were to wait for me to arrive, before leaving with that manic elf-"

Snape's rant was cut short as four very agitated house-elves, aka Team Potter, turned as one and stared the professor down menacingly (difficult to achieve when Severus towered over them, but they succeeded ). The Potter elves proclaimed "You will not mock Dobby, Mister Snape, he is a brave and loyal elf!"

Neither the elves nor the future Hogwarts headmaster revealed the Potter/Snape soulmate situation. Harry was too young, and Snape's life would be forfeit if it were revealed.

Having a dragon confidant changed a few things in Harry's Wizardbook timeline. (Wizardbook, it's like Facebook. But on parchment. Delivered by owls. OK, so it's nothing like Facebook.)

At the end of third year, Sirius still escaped Hogwarts on a Hippogriff, but the whole confrontation in the Shrieking Shack went down a little differently. Albus, having been threatened by the Potter elves, had decided to tell Severus about Peter Pettigrew's guilt.

Snape followed the huge Grim Animagus, Sirius Black, as he dragged Ron Weasley into the Shrieking Shack. He thoughtfully carried a dose of Wolfsbane with him, knowing Remus would be there. In a rare show of compassion for Harry, he gave Remus the potion, and helped Sirius with his escape. The stag Patronus was not alone in repelling Dementors, Snape's doe was at its side, charging the foul beings, thus saving Harry, Sirius and Snape.

Sadly, Remus chose to leave Hogwarts at the end of Harry's third year, and Pettigrew still managed to escape.

Realizing that the Goblin Nation, a big-arse dragon, and subterranean accommodations in the most secure bank in all of the United Kingdom trumped the dubious blood wards at four Privet Drive, Dumbledore relinquished custodial care of Harry James Potter to Griphook and the Potter elves. In return, Griphook demanded the return of the Sword of Gryffindor when Voldemort was defeated.

Griffin and Petyr were instrumental in keeping Harry safe, and sane, during the Triwizard plus one Tournament. Nagini's return to Britain, with the barely corporeal Dark Lord, was the hot topic of discussion between the boys and the dragon. Nagini spilled some secrets, the most significant being that the DADA professor was working for Voldemort.

Neither Dumbledore nor Snape believed Harry when he told them, after seeing him several times on the Marauder's Map, that Barty Crouch Jr was in the castle, masquerading as Mad-Eye Moody. A dropped hip flask, reeking of Polyjuice potion, retrieved by Snape and snatched back by the supposed retired Auror, finally convinced Snape that Harry was speaking the truth.

The moment Harry learned the first task was dragons, he literally bumped into Snape while heading back to the castle. Harry was escorted to Snape's quarters, where the two then Flooed to Griffin and Petyrs' subterranean lair. Many hours were spent, discussing how the dragons would test the champions. Petyr suggested that taking something a dragon prized would be a worthy challenge.

The wizened Ironbelly suggested that Harry whisper the task he was given to his dragon, and apologize for disturbing it. He would then summon his broom, and then, all as dragons love a good chase, it would engage Harry in hot pursuit, after Harry "stole" what he was tasked to take. Petyr felt that the participating dragons would be compelled to come back and resume guarding whatever was precious to them.

Petyr was correct.

Snape gave Neville Longbottom gillyweed, to slip to Harry before the second task. Snape had given Dobby an important assignment before the first task, to prevent Harry from spending any time alone with the DADA professor. Dobby was quite diligent, tailing not Harry, but Crouch, Jr.

Before the third task, when the incoherent Barty Crouch, Sr was found by Harry and Victor, Dobby caught wind of it and informed Snape. The future soulmate and headmaster Apparated Crouch, Sr to St. Mungos before his son could finish him off. Snape chose to stay silent, to see how the fake Moody would take advantage of the maze to abscond with Harry.

Dobby popped into Snape's dungeon quarters three days before the final task. "He's made the trophy a portkey" Dobby agitatedly squeaked. Snape's rage was incandescent. Dobby was left shaking in his mismatched socks. "I am not angry with you, elf, you've done well. Keep following Crouch, do not let him out of your sight!" Dobby popped back to his surveillance duty.

Severus could not inform Harry, nor Dumbledore, of this development, for fear that Karkaroff and "Moody" would learn of his duplicity, and kill him, before he could determine the Portkey's destination.

The night of the final task was upon Hogwarts, and the tension was palpable. Severus Snape was patrolling the maze finish from the inside, unbeknownst to the participants or the faculty, with his Death Eater mask concealed under his robes. Dobby had procured the invisibility cloak, and the Potions professor was using it to hopefully save a life.

Just as Cedric Diggory was about to grab the trophy, Snape simultaneously dropped the cloak, donned his mask, shoved Diggory aside, and grabbed the trophy with Potter. "Say nothing" he hissed, as he and Harry landed in the graveyard in Little Hangleton.

The dilapidated form of Tom Riddle was upgraded to its human/snake form by mixing the bone of his father, forcefully-taken blood from Harry, and the willingly-given right arm of Wormtail. Unable to break his cover, Snape took his side by the newly corporeal Voldemort, as the other Death Eaters were summoned.

The twin cores of Harry and Riddle's wands made for one amazing light show. Harry's parents made an appearance, and dictated a plan of escape. Harry high-tailed it out of there, taking the portkey back. Cedric Diggory helped the bleeding young man back to the pitch, where Dobby was waiting. Dobby apparated the two young men to the Headmaster's office.

Snape arrived at the school in time to apprehend Barty Crouch, Jr, before Fudge could intervene. He was delivered to Auror custody, but died when tortured via his Dark Mark, screaming "I'm melting" as he did just that, in the middle of an Auror interrogation room. Bartemius Crouch, Sr was placed in a safe house by Dumbledore, to be tended to by a very grateful Winky.

Although Cedric Diggory and the senior Barty Crouch were saved, Cornelius Fudge was as insufferable, officious, and downright ignorant as ever, and flat out refused to believe that Voldemort had been reconstituted from his spectral form. Perhaps that was why, in a spontaneous pulse of wild magic, Harry transformed the wizardly nincompoop into a flamenco-dancing, chartreuse flamingo. It was truly a shame that Dumbledore reversed what only could be described as truth in advertising with a simple swish of his wand.

Harry's fifth year went a little differently for Harry and Snape. The visions Harry endured were faithfully reported to Snape during their numerous "staged for the Inquisitorial Squad" detentions, and later, Occlumency lessons. Harry did not invade Snape's pensieve; he already knew his dad was a toe rag; Griffin's very existence was proof of that.

Sirius did not die, for the dragon, overhearing Harry tell Griffin of his nightmare where he was Nagini, tells Harry that the snake was purposely luring Harry to the Department of Mysteries, and that Voldemort had planned to plant false images of his godfather being tortured to assure that Harry would show up. The dust up with Umbridge, Grawp, and the centaurs occurred when Harry escaped to see Griffin; he had used Umbridge's Floo to contact Griphook.

Lucius Malfoy was soundly punished for failing to procure the Prophecy. Voldemort himself tried to force a lying-in-wait Dumbledore to fetch it, in full sight of the incompetent Minister for Magic, Cornelius "Oblivious" Fudge. The oaf was forced to accept the evidence in front of him - Lord Voldemort had returned. But, on a brighter note, Umbridge's Hogwarts reign of terror was over, and Sirius Black never met the business end of his cousin Bella's wand. Knowing Voldemort was out there, with the traitorous rat Animagus, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius reluctantly joined forces with Severus Snape, planning for the inevitable final confrontation between the Order of the Phoenix and Tom Riddle and his evil minions.

Sixth year was a radical departure from the official story. Albus Dumbledore was tragically cursed by Marvalo Gaunt's ring, that was true. The cursed Headmaster died as was reported, by Snape's own hand. Harry, however, was fully informed of the role Snape had to play, although in the grief of the moment, Harry did lash out before Snape and Draco made their escape.

When the Weasley/Delacour wedding reception was crashed by Death Eaters. Harry grabbed hold of Ron and Hermione and activated a portkey that took them straight to Griffin's underground lair. From there, they Flooed to Grimmauld Place.

Harry, Ron and Hermione did infiltrate the Ministry of Magic, just as you all have been told. What wasn't reported was this. In yet another spectacular display of wild magic, Harry Potter transformed Delores Umbridge into a neon pink, singing frog. With no enchanted Prince willing to kiss her (and with Severus, the Half-Blood Prince, batting for the home team), the evil toad lived out her days as a Wizarding side show freak.

Dumbledore had made the search for the horcruxes deliberately difficult, so that by the time they were all found, Harry would understand the true significance of the Deathly Hallows, and reveal the secret to no one.

The Christmas visit to Godric's Hollow was sad, lonely, and scary. There was a big fat snake. It was scary. Enough said.

The Goblins, via Griphook, kept Severus Snape informed of Harry Potter's movements. The Headmaster delivered the Sword of Gryffindor, via Patronus, just as Ron found where the remaining Golden Trio had set up camp. He followed the doe, and dove in after Harry failed to surface from the lake. I'm not going to describe what the youngest Weasley male was told by the horcrux, before the lad destroyed it, I'm not going to tell you, for you are all too young. If you absolutely must know, go ask your parents. Sit back down, I meant ask them later!

Okay, where were we. The locket was destroyed, both lads were soaking wet, and Hermione was steaming like a Muggle electric tea kettle. The diary and the ring, plus the locket, made it three horcruxes destroyed. Two of Salazar Slytherin's relics, the locket and the ring/Resurrection stone, were cursed by Voldemort. Helga Hufflepuff had a cup, Harry had seen it in the memories of Hepzibah Smith's house elf, Hokey. The trio determined the cup had to be another horcrux.

Harry summoned Dobby, who apparated Harry to Griffin's underground home. Griffin listened to Harry's perilous tales of Death Eaters and horcruxes, gasping when Harry mentioned Hufflepuff's cup.

"I have heard Father speak of this cup. I have been eavesdropping when he scolds the Legacy Pure-blood vault security guards. Petyr guards those vaults-"

Petyr interrupted young Griffin, informing Harry that Nagini had been by very recently, hissing that anyone who attempted to steal the cup would be flayed alive, and the Goblins would be slaughtered in retaliation. Nagini also revealed the Ravenclaw tiara, in the Room of Requirement, as the fifth horcrux.

"Griffin, brother, please summon Griphook here. We need to destroy the cup. There has to be a way to get it without alerting Tom Riddle!"

Harry, Griphook and Griffin conversed late into the night. Dobby suggested that the House Elf Collective be informed, in hopes that a bloodless retrieval of the cup were possible. The Lestrange house elf, Droopy, was desperate to escape the tortuous rule of Bellatrix, and procured the vault key while her mistress slept. The elf effortlessly retrieved the cup. Droopy had placed the cup in the vault herself. Bellatrix feared that placing a stolen, cursed object into the vault personally would subject her to the flaming Geminio curse; she sacrificed her elf instead. Droopy's innocence saved her from a miserable death in both the deposit and the retrieval of the cup.

Harry destroyed the horcrux with the Sword of Gryffindor. After examining the sword, Griphook instructed Harry to keep the sword, and send Dobby to tell the Headmaster of the diadem, summoning him to Gringotts. Harry used the charmed galleon to summon the DA. Hermione and Ron led the DA to the Room of Requirement.

Severus Snape Flooed to Griffin's lair, Fawkes perched on his shoulder, not at all surprised to see Griphook, Harry and Griffin deep in conversation.

Harry and Snape used the Sword of Gryffindor, destroying the diadem in one forceful, fell swoop. The dragon, speaking Parseltongue, begged Fawkes to command the Goblins to immediately relocate to their ancient subterranean catacombs, deep below, and predating, the bank. Nothing short of Dumbledore's renowned familiar would compel the Goblins to abandon their posts. A massive goblin massacre was averted due to Petyr's foresight.

With an aching heart, Severus informed Harry that he must let Voldemort kill him. Harry already knew this, he had realized, when Quirrell tried to kill him, that he would have to die by Riddle's hand. Snape was summoned by Voldemort, triggering Fawkes to alight, disillusioned, on his shoulder. Snape summoned vials of antivenin and blood replenishers and hightailed it to the Shrieking Shack. Voldy pontificated, Nagini struck, and she and Voldy exited stage right. The Golden Trio and Fawkes tended to Snape's wounds. Under the cloak, Harry Disapparated (Lady Hogwarts herself granted him passage).

Harry took a side trip to Malfoy Manor, rescuing Luna, Dean, and Ollivander, while Pettigrew died in a fit of apoplexy, watching them escape. The media lied yet again, Dobby did not die that night. After delivering Ollivander to the Hogwarts Infirmary, Harry returned to Gringotts. Once Harry determined that the goblins were safely ensconced in their catacombs, he fetched his brother Griffin, and his faithful dragon, Petyr. The brothers arrived at Hogwarts, astride the newly phoenix-healed dragon. After gathering Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry threw down at the front gate of Hogwarts. Voldemort and the snake arrived, surrounded by Death Eaters. The Dark Wizard formerly known as Tom Riddle "killed" Harry.

Harry went to NOT King's Cross Station, choosing to return to the scene of his AK near miss. Narcissa declared him dead, Neville killed Nagini, and Harry did his best impression of a Jack in the box, springing back to life. Petyr, the elderly yet still magnificent Hungarian Ironbelly dragon, blasted Voldemort with dragon fire, the original Fiendfyre, as Harry simultaneously captured the Avada Kedravra-ing elder wand that backfired on Voldemort. Harry killed him, Petyr incinerated his remains.

The Battle of Hogwarts had far fewer casualties than the press reported. Many witches and wizards relocated abroad after the battle, and were reported as missing, presumed dead. Few cared to correct the assumption.

All of those who fought for the Light lived, due to the excellent plans carried out by Harry, Griffin, Severus, Griphook, Dobby and Droopy, as well as Hermione and Ron, and the courageous defenders of Hogwarts, willing to die to defeat the Dark Lord and his minions.

After the smoke of spell-fire had settled, introductions were made, and later, much Snarry smut ensued. Hagrid finally got his own pet dragon, as well as an assistant.

When Harry and Severus could be trusted to be out and about without spontaneous displays of barely clothed affection, they gleefully escorted Griffin to four Privet Drive, under a Disillusionment Charm. Harry rang the doorbell, waiting for Petunia to usher him in before the neighbors saw the returning "freak". Nothing prepared her for the sight of Griffin, as he was disillusioned right in front of her; or Severus Snape, as Snape dropped the Invisibility Cloak, and planted a huge kiss upon Harry's lips. She fell into a dead faint as the magical trio Disapparated to Hogwarts' gates.

And magical Britain lived happily ever after.


End file.
